New York City
thumb|270px thumb|270px|Mit Kazran und Abigail in New York thumb|270px|Entspannung im Central Park New York City, kurz: New York, Abk.: NYC, ist eine Weltstadt an der Ostküste der Vereinigten Staaten. Sie liegt im Bundesstaat New York. Chronologisch sortierte Besuche der Stadt: *'1892': Captain Jack Harkness besucht Ellis Island im Jahr und erkennt, dass er unsterblich geworden ist (Utopia) *'1904': der Dreizehnte Doctor entkommt in den Tunneln der New Yorker Untergrundbahn 200 Cyber-Houdinis (The Secret in Vault 13). *'1917': Der Sechste Doctor und Peri Brown treffen in New York Harry Houdini (Harry Houdini's War). *'1920': Diesmal trifft der Elfte Doctor den Entfesselungskünstler Houdini in New York (Houdini and The Space Cuckoos). *'1925': in diesem Jahr ist es der Zwölfte Doctor, der Houdini in New York zu Hilfe kommt (Theatre of the Mind) *'1927': ist Jack Harkness im Auftrag des Torchwood-Instituts in New York, um einen Hirn-Brüter unschädlich zu machen. Er lernt den Einwanderer Angelo Colasanto kennen und lieben (Immortal Sins). *'1930': Der Zehnter Doctor und Martha Jones besuchen New York, als das Empire State Building gerade gebaut wird. Sie treffen dabei auf die letzten drei Daleks, die eine neue Dalek-Rasse züchten wollen (Daleks in Manhattan + Evolution of the Daleks) *'1938': New York ist von Weinenden Engeln unterwandert, was den Elften Doctor in diese Zeit bringt, nachdem er im Jahr 2012 die Stadt besucht und von den Engeln in der Vergangenheit erfährt (The Angels Take Manhattan) *'1960er Jahre': Der Zweite Doctor besucht in dem Comic The Monsters from the Past New York und begegnet einem Dinosaurier. *'1965': Die TARDIS bringt den Ersten Doctor, Steven Taylor und Dodo nach New York, wo sie die Machenschaften des Latter-Day Pantheon aufdecken (Salvation). *'1966': Der Erste Doctor landet mit der TARDIS auf der Flucht vor den Daleks im Jahr 1966 auf dem Dach des Empire State Buildings, allerdings hält es ihn und seine Begleiter nicht lange dort (The Chase) *'1969': Die Suche nach der Stille führt River Song nach New York, wo sie vom FBI verfolgt wird. Auf einem Hochhausdach wird sie gestellt, stürzt sich hinunter und landet im Swimmingpool der TARDIS (Day of the Moon) *'1971': Der Zweite Doctor und Jamie McCrimmon besuchen New York und bekommen es mit den Quarks zu tun (Martha the Mechanical Housemaid) *'1985': In New York lebt und arbeitet Peri Brown, nachdem sie das Reisen mit dem Sechsten Doctor beendet hat. Allerdings bereut sie diesen Entschluss und ist hoch erfreut, als der Doctor zurück kommt und sie ihn erneut begleiten kann (Kane's Story). *'1990er Jahre': Der Zwölfte Doctor versucht eine Verhedderunge der Zeitlinien in New York City zu beseitigen und lernt dabei den kleinen Grant Gordon kennen. Versehentlich stattet er den Jungen mit Superkräften aus. *'2009' befindet sich das UNIT-Hauptquartier der USA in New York. Martha Jones ist dort stationiert und wird von ihrem Vorgesetzten beauftragt, den Osterhagen-Schlüssel zu benutzen (The Stolen Earth) *'2012': Zusammen mit Amy Pond und Rory Williams befindet sich der Elfte Doctor im New Yorker Central Park um sich zu entspannen, jedoch fallen seine beiden Begleiter einem Weinenden Engel zum Opfer. (The Angels Take Manhattan) *'2014': der Zehnte Doctor ermittelt in New York und trifft dabei auf Gabriella Gonzalez, die seine neue Begleiterin wird (Revolutions of Terror). Weitere Besuche und Erwähnungen: *Gemeinsam mit Abigail Pettigrew und Kazran Sardick besucht der Elfte Doctor New York zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in der Geschichte (A Christmas Carol). *Möglicherweise 2016: Der Zwölfte Doctor trifft, nach einigen Jahren, wieder auf Grant Gordon und verhindert mit ihm die schleichende Invasion des Schwarms der Winterharmonie. (The Return of Doctor Mysterio) :Einwohner von New York City Kategorie:Doctor Who Handlungsorte Kategorie:Städte und Ortschaften Kategorie:USA